After we Drift Apart
by flicka147000
Summary: What if bella got pregnat with jacob? What if she had twins? What if one of them was a werewolf and the other was human? What would happen?
1. Chapter 1 Re-cap

Chapter 1. Re-cap

Bella's PVO.

After I left him I though I would just go away like nothing ever happened, but it didn't last. After finding out I was pregnant, with Jacob's kids I never though anything could happen. With twin girls, I just melted. I then found out that one of my babies is a werewolf and the her sister is human. After their were both born I went to Jacob's house, finding out he not there.

Flashback

"bella' billy said

'can you give this baby to Jacob, its his and her twin is with me" I said handing him a newborn baby girl

'bella, what is this about' he asked

'there's a note for Jacob, he can tell you anything' I said as I ran out of the yard and into my truck, I started it and started driving away, with my baby, Madison. I ended up at Edwards house, I told him what happened and then I ended up with him.

End of flashback

I just started thinking about my other baby how was her life right now. Who was Jacob with. Did her have more kids. Would he ever forgive me.

Jacob's PVO

When I got home that day I saw my fear. My baby girl in my fathers arms, sleeping like a rock. I then relized I had nothing for this kid and no idea what to do with this baby.

I then started dating and finding a girl, Annabeth. She helped me for the firs few years of rising my baby girl, Brooklyn. Brooklyn became, to me, everything. Once, we moved to Seattle, she started school, joining the dance team and started taking gymnastics classes. I got a job that sent me away for a few days but it was usually on the weekends. Annabeth loved brook, just like he own, she pick brook up from school, and then took her to gymnastics.

After about 10 years, me and annabeth were over, Brooklyn mad it onto the state champins 7 years in a row, and then my gymnastics was so amazing I didn't know what to think about her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 Brooklyn's Life

thank you for the you life the next chapter.

* * *

Brooklyn's PVO

As you know. I'm Brooklyn. I was born on September 18. My dad is a great guy even though he really never home, because of his job as a business man, with the company he doesn't really mind. I have medium brown hair and my dad's eyes. My dad said that I looked like my mother, who left we with my dad when I was a few days old.

I've always wanted to me her. Sometimes I would go into my dad's office and look at the picture on his desk. The picture had my mom and dad. My dad had his arms around my mom's waist and the sun was shining, and the ocean was murky. My mom was laughing and my dad was kissing her check.

Okay so a little about my dad. His name is Jacob Black. He's about 34 I think (I'm not quite sure), he is tall and muscular, a great guy to ball baseball with. My dad only gets mad when I do something I'm not spouse to do. My dad works for a company called The Grey Corp. They make part and sell them to people. My dad is the one that helps make the deals of what to buy from other companies and where to sell the Grey's companies parts.

Okay now a little about me. I'm 16 and I love my dad. He my best friend and I'm his. I'm play in my school's band, I play the flute and I'm also in percussion. I'm on the school's dance team, in gymnastics and I horseback ride at my friend Zoey. I have the most amazing family ever. My Grandpa Billy is the greatest grandpa I could ever want.

My friend Zoey is a dancer too. She's been in dance since she was 3, and been around horses her whole life. She's a blonde with hazel eyes. She lives with her mom and dad. Sometimes I fell like their a second home to me.

My seclude looks like this on a regular bases

Monday

Tuesday

Wed.

Thur.

Friday

Sat.

Sunday

Dance

Dance

Dance

Dance

Dance Competition

Gym.

Horse Lesson

Dance

Dance

Dance

Dance

Dance

Gym. Gym with dad

Horse

Lesson

Dance

Dance

Dance

Dance

Dance

Competition

Gym.

Horse Lesson

Dance

Dance

Dance

Dance

Dance

Gym.

Gym with Dad

Horse

Lesson

As you can see I'm a really busy person. With my life and on to that I have school.

When my dad leaves for work I stay at Zoey's house. Her mom, Sara, takes us both to gymnastics' and then on Sunday her dad, Matt, teaches us how to ride. Zoey rides an Morgan, who is a girl named Autumn and she's a beautiful black, cause that was when she was born. Mine is a half Arabian, half quarter horse, and he comes from a long line of mustangs he's a buckskin color, his name is Star-Dancer, he was born on my first competition as a dancer, and I tell him everything. Zoey does dressage and bull roping, and I do cross country, jumping, and we both do barrel racing.

When my dad and I go to the weight room at the indoor pool and the exercise room there. We do a lot. We usually stay there for 4 hours working out. When were there, Amy is the lady that checks us in talks to us. Usually it's about dance or my dad's work but she's really sweet and nice. I really like her.

When I'm alone I fell trapped in my own head. Like I need to talk to another me about my problem's. When I hit puberty my aunt, Leah had to explain everything to me and I just wanted a mom. I just want another girl in this house hold. Even if I have a friends and Zoey's mom, it's just not the same thing. I told dad what I wanted and he just sighed at me and I walked away. When dad dates the only thing the girl isn't ready for me and then they dump him. I just need and want a (my) mom.

And I wonder if she needs me?

* * *

okay, so pleasereview. i'm sorry that brooklyn's schudel didn't show up in graph form, sorry again. It was a 7 day by 4weeks. hoped you enjoy and i'll update asap.


	3. Chapter 3 Bella and Lillian

Okay so i have a change in the story. i though Lillian would be a better name than madison. if you'd like me to chage it back let me know please, it would mean a lot. thanks. i'm also starting to write a hush, hush story if you like to read it too, it wont be out for awhile you know of any idea's that you'd love to read about i love to hear them. I think you shuold read them, it giveyou a whole different look on things, well that what i thought.

* * *

Bella's Pov

16 years ago I left the other half of our babies at his dad's house. I ran I didn't know where I would drive to but I would drive anywhere that wasn't with him. I then came to Edward's house. I finally lived here with the others. I had a gotten pregnant and then miscarried by baby. I was so heartbroken. (**dont cry)**

Lillian didn't even look like me both of them didn't but I left the werewolf one with him hoping that she had an amazing future with her dad. Lillian grew up but she was just like Jacob always wanted to be outside, she ever got cold, hot tempered and didn't listen much. Lillian never got along with Edward, being around him made her sneeze like that all she could do.

After I left him, I went to Edward's. After about 3 years we never got married cause every time he asked I just said no, and I don't know why either. I always wonder if my other baby, where ever she is, is okay.

Lillian pov

Hi, I'm Lillian, I'm 16 and I was born on September 18th. I hate strawberries. I go to forks high, I love playing volleyball and softball with my uncle Jasper and Emette. I have really nothing important about me. I'm a girly-girl when I want to be and a tom-boy at other times. I love music and love dancing. There not really much that I do. Other than I work at taco bell and get easily sick of taco's sometimes(thats funny). I don't like Edward. I never called him my dad. I wonder sometimes, does he hate me.

I've always wonder if I have a dad, and dose he ever miss me.

* * *

Please review my story and tell me any idea's for future chapters that you'd love. i though that paul show be brooklyn's imprint but i dont know yet, let me know what you think, thanks. i would also enjoyifyou have any good idea for my hush, hush story, if so let me know.


	4. Chapter 4 Bella first's mets brooklyn

Bella Pov

It was cold Friday night in Forks. I was reading the paper, I saw the dance team from Seattle, and in the paper was a picture of a solo girl dancing. The caption read "The Seattle Dance Team 8th year in state, with their beautiful soloist sophomore, Brooklyn Black. She's leading them to a bigger victory then ever before in this dance team". That week Friday, Lillian and I went to Seattle High School to watch the dance team. I got into the gym where they dance, during the time there was a basketball game going on and it was close to half time. We got into the stands and made sure it was easy to be-able to leave.

The dancers where walking in with there parents. As they came in I started to cry when one name was read. There was 2 students by the announcers for the game.

One of the girls said "sophomore, Brooklyn Black, escorted by her Father, Jacob Black" she read as Brooklyn and Jacob walked out. Brooklyn was wearing her dance outfit, it was a purple skirt with a green waist band that was clear. The top was dark purple top, it had sleeves, and a neon green strap on the right shoulder going to bottom left waist and her hair was in a tight bun. Jacob had on a pair of jeans and a black shirt tucked-in, he also had a hat on with the words "Dance Team" on it. He was also holding a white rose in his hand, like all the parents were doing, but they had a different flowers.

Jacob was looking so happy. Before the Dancers got ready to perform, Brooklyn ran up and kissed her fathers check and hugged him. He smiled at her and told her something. Jacob then ran up the stairs and sat by a guy, he was a bit big, wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, with the same hat. They were laughing until he looked at around. He caught my eyes looking at him, an quickly looked away. He just focused on the dancers as they walked out on the floor and took there place on the gym floor.

Getting in their position to start, a hip hop song, replay, came on and all the dancers started to dance. I think that was the jazz on that they are doing. They did turns, jumps, toe-touches, kicking, and beautiful jazz moves. Before the end of it Brooklyn danced away from the group and did a beautiful solo, with a double-turn, and then she did a flip on one hand. When they were done everyone stood up and walked out of the gym. A few minutes later when the game started, Jacob came back with a backpack on his pack and Brooklyn trailing behind him.

"mom she looks just like me" Lillian said pointing at Brooklyn. She then sat down by her dad and started looking through her bag. She grabbed her yoga pants, a black tank top. She then ran down the stairs.

"mom I'll be right back" Lillian said as she got up and left

"okay" I said as I watched the game

Lillian pov

As I left the gym I went to the bathroom and saw Brooklyn changing in a stall in the bathroom. I went to the bathroom. We both came out at the same time. Brooklyn was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a black tank top. Her muscles were really big and she must be strong with her dad looking like that.

"you did a great job dancing in the solo" I said

"thank you so much" she said. Brooklyn looked herself over quick took off her shoes that were for dancing and then ran out of the bathroom with me trailing behind her. As I got in and sat back down. I saw Brooklyn sitting by her dad laughing at something he said, while she was just still wearing her spaghetti straps, showing. I wish I had something like that, a dad that I can talk to and just be myself.

Brooklyn pov

As I watched the game I saw the girl that said a great job to me in the bathroom. My friend Zoey then came over and said "hey lets go cheer on the boys playing"

I looked at my dad and he nodded that I could go. I got up and walked up over across the bleachers and saw my best guy friend Micah. I grabbed his Gatorade, opened it and took a drink out of it.

Micah then turned around as I finished taking a drink from the bottle. "really you just drink mine not go and buy your own."

"hey I was just taking a drink if you wanted me to drink the whole thing all you have to do is ask" I replied back

"dude Micah, hey, Brooklyn" Johnny said another one of my guy friends.

"sup bro" I said as I hugged him and he hugged me back

"slick moves Black" Johnny said as he looked at me

"thanks" I said taking Micah's Gatorade from him and taking another drink from the bottle

"yeah, you have the moves like jagger" Micah said and I started laughing at his comment

"you guys are nasty" I said

"okay boys heads out of the gutter and into the right place of your mind" Zoey said

"yeah come on bros" I said as I looked at them. "I'll be right back I need some money." I then walked over to my dad who was talking to another guy. "hey dad can I have like $5 to get some Gatorades"

"yeah here" he said reaching into his pocket and then handing me $10 bill.

"thank you" I said as I raced to the snack stand. I got all four of us Gatorades. When done their, I went back inside and handed them each one a Gatorade.

"dude you know what would be so funny" Micah said to me

"what" I asked questioned

"doing thing" he said as he opened his old bottle of Gatorade and spilt it all over in my hair

"your such a jerk" I said as I laughed as him 'damm you, Micah.'

"I'm sorry but I couldn't pass it up" he said

"it's fine, next time warn me" I said as I walked over to my bag and I got out my towel

"got he's such a jerk" I said to myself

"who a jerk" my dad asked

"Micah" I said, pissed

"what'd he do" he asked

"he's just being Micah like usual" I said as I started damping my hair.

"oh, that explains who you go so wet" my dad said as started laughing, and I hit him in the arm

"yeah dad the explains it" I said as I took the towel I had and started rubbing it in my hair. When my hair was damp, I went back over and hit Micah on the head with my hand.

I glanced around and saw that girl looking at me again. I smiled at her and looked back at Johnny, who was trying to get a better look at the game. I wasn't really paying much into. I just looked at my dad and he looked at his watch and then looked back at me. With his hands he made 10 minutes until we leave. I just shock my head and went to sit by my dad. I rested my head on his shoulder, knowing I would fall asleep. I closed my eyes and just rested.

Today was too long of a day, first school, then dance practice, then I got something to eat, came back to the school. I got dressed, I had to go play in the pep band and then I had to run all the way down to where the other dancers were lining up to be with their parents. I then danced, got dressed, had something to drink. And all I wanted was sleep.

I looked around and saw people leaving I got up and my dad grabbed my backpack, and dance gear for me, He's so nice. As I walked down the stairs I almost fell. Be someone got me. I looked and it was the girl that broke my dad's heart.

She smiled at me and said "Be careful you could get badly hurt"

"thank you" I said and I looked back at my dad who just nodded. I started to cry. I don't want to see anymore. I knew that this was my mom, but why now?

Jacob's pov

When I saw Bella catch Brooklyn. I was shocked to even she her here. She never went out. God I don't understand why she left sometimes. I saw Brooklyn look at me with those eyes saying "is this my mother" and all I could do was nod and she started crying. I was so angry right now.

Brooklyn ran down the stairs and into Micah's arms. That boy get's her so much. I think he'd be perfect for my little girl. Wait, hold on, and freeze. Did I just day that. Oh well. As long as she happy. But wait she has Paul.

No pov.

Jacob walked past Bella as she said his name "Jacob"

"what do you want Bella' Jacob said as if he wanted to kill her

"I'm sorry" she said

"yeah well you don't have to be I know your happy then you'll ever be" Jacob said angry now

"Jacob would you like to meet someone that is also yours" Bella said

"what do you mean" Jacob said confused

"Lillian can you come here" bella said and then came a girl that looked just like Brooklyn but she wasn't as graceful.

"Brooklyn can you come her"' Jacob said. By now they were outside and in the snow. I was falling very lightly and slow.

"hold on, your truck door doesn't want to open for me again" Brooklyn said as she tried again and then it opened "bout time you stupid door" as she closed it she walked over to her dad.

"Brooklyn meet your mom" Jacob said

"wow" was all she could say

"Jacob when I was pregnant we were having twins. I gave one to you so you could always have a joy of your own. A mini me. I wanted you too meet Brooklyn's other half. Brooklyn this is your twins sister, Lillian." Bella said as Lillian looked over at Brooklyn

"can we just go home I can't deal with this now, dad. I'm tried and cranky, and moody, and now I have Gatorade in my hair, and I just want my nice warm bed, and my dog, Sparky to cuddle with. And I want Paul. And your making me stand out in the snow. I'm just going to walk home" Brooklyn said as she started walking away. My mom just stood there shocked.

Jacob, bella and Lillian just watched her. Brooklyn was walking towards home, when Johnny rolled up by her side. She nodded her head and then ran back quickly.

"I'm going to get a ride home, from Johnny. I don't and can't deal with this right now I have state to think about, and this is just more pressure. I'll be home in 5" and with that Brooklyn hopped into the passenger side of the car and got in.

"wow your such a trusting father Jacob" Bella said

"yeah and your and over protective mother, Bella. If you wanna come over and talk, be my guest." Jacob said getting into his truck and Bella and Lillian getting in there car.

When both vehicles drove into the driveway. Jacob saw Johnny helping Brooklyn walk into the house.

(Jacob pov)

I got out of my truck and ran up to them. "what wrong with her" I asked worried. Bella and Lillian came up behind me.

"she's got a cold" Johnny said

"thank you Johnny" I said and with that he gave me Brooklyn and then got into his car and drove away.

(Bella pov)

When we drove up to Jacob's house. I couldn't believe what I saw. The house was 2 stories tall, white with a deck all around the house, blue stutters, and door. In the back was a barn and a bunch of fences. As I walked into the house I saw Jacob carrying Brooklyn's bags and her up to her room.

The house was beautiful inside and out. When you walked into the house there was a closet where shoes and coats go, a stair case by a wall with pictures on it of him and Brooklyn. On one side there was a dinning table, and a full beautiful kitchen, with an island in the middle of it. On the other side it was a large living room with a flat screen TV, and speakers. And behind that was another TV. with play-station, and a wii.

Me and Lillian sat down on the sliver couch waiting for Jacob to come down. About 5 minutes later Lillian was asleep and Jacob just then came down the stairs.

He sat across from me and then looked at me. He then said "so what now Bella"

He looked so heart broken. I had tears in my eyes and I said "I did want to leave Jake"

"then why did you" I asked. What am I going to do about this

"Jake I was scared. I didn't want to have kids, but when we had sex that night I didn't know what to do. I found out when I through up at work in the morning. Later that week I went in, found out I was pregnant. Then I found out they were twins. Jacob I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry" I said as I got up and walked into the kitchen, not caring where I was going. I hugged myself by the sink.

I suddenly felt two arms around my waist, strong and warm like he always was. "Bella" he said as I turned around in his arms "I forgive you. I'm just don't know what to do know about us and the girls" he looked at me

"I do" I said

"then what" he said

"this" I sad going up on my toes. I kissed him ever so lightly, and then backed off

"Bella" he said breathe

"Jake don't" I said "come with me" I said I as grabbed his arm and walked around the table, up the stairs, and I found his bedroom. Letting him go, I went and locked the door. When I came back he was sitting on the bed.

"Bella" he started with that again

"Jacob, I still love you. Every day I wasn't around you I though I was going to be sick. When I read about Brooklyn in dance. I though about you, and only you. I want you when I was with Edward and when I wasn't. I want to be with you forever and have more kids I want everything that you can give me and anything I can give you" I paused "Jacob I love you" I said as I sat on him, and kissed him hard and long.

"Bella are you sure" he said as I sat on him

(Fluff starts here)

"I'm never going to leave" I said as I started kissing his neck and he started moaning. I leaned him back on his bed and our lips met.

When his hand ran down my sides to the hem of my shirt. He stated lifting it up, I sat up and helped him take it off me. I then grabbed his shirt and took it off him. When we were both nude, it felt so nice to have him with me, kissing me, and his hands roaming by body. It felt like heaven to me. He could never hurt me, but he felt so nice in me. After about a few hours of making love to me. Jacob laid next to me, with my head on his chest, listing to his heart beating.

(fluff just ended)

When I woke up Jacob was still sleeping. I just laid there until I heard people yelling. Jacob then startled and his eyes opened up, and looked down at me. He leaned down and kissed me. We got dressed, and I just put my cloths on from last night.

We wake out of his room, Jacob was putting a black t-shirt on. When we saw Brooklyn and Lillian yelling at each other.

"whatever" Lillian shot back

"okay girls what the trouble there" Jacob said

"dad tell her that horses are more than an animal, there people's best friend" Brooklyn said

"whatever" Lillian said

"yup your attitude" I said as I laughed at Jacob

"Brooklyn don't you have gymnastics to get to" Jacob said and I looked shocked. What doesn't this girl do.

"oh my gosh" Brooklyn said "I'm going to be so late" Brooklyn said as she ran into her room, grabbed her purple backpack and then bolted past me, Lillian and Jacob. She through her bag down the stairs to see a girl, standing there with Brooklyn's backpack.

"doesn't she get cold if she's in that" I said as I saw she was in short-shorts and a tank top

"did you get the flip yet cause you know coach will kill you if you don't" the girl said

"yeah I got it" Brooklyn said as she turned around and started doing back-flips down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she got back on her feet and ran to get shoes on.

"nice bro" the girl said

"oh yeah forgot something. Bella, Lillian, this is my best friend Zoey" Brooklyn said

"Hi" we both said

"hurry up Micah is going to be here any minute" Zoey said

'why do you just ask him out already" Brooklyn said

"I'll do that when you tell Johnny" Zoey said

"okay now I want to know what's going on" Jacob said crossing his arms over his chest

"nothing daddy, I have to go. I love you" Brooklyn said as we all walked out of the house. As a sliver car came in with 2 guys in it, one in back and one driving.

"well how's sleeping beauty" Micah said

"shut it, I woke up in a freezing cold shower and no breakfast." Brooklyn said

"we'll now you own me" Johnny said as Brooklyn walked up to him

"here" Brooklyn said as she kissed Johnny on the check

"Brooklyn" Jacob said as Brooklyn looked at him and smiled

"sorry daddy" Brooklyn said as they hopped in and left

"really Jake" I said

"yeah, she know the rule, 1. No dating guys unless I like them, and 2. Paul imprinted on her, so she cant be with Johnny" Jacob said as she walked back into the house to find Lillian in the kitchen eat a bowl of cereal

(Brooklyn's Pov when she got up)

I woke up in my room, around 5 in the morning. I turned on my lamp and looked around. I was still in my cloths from the game last night. I grabbed the covers of my bed and walked to my dresser. I grabbed my black shorts, bra and my tank top, that read gymnastics camp. I grabbed them and went into my bathroom, I put my cloths on the toilet and started the shower up.

I got in washed my hair in a freezing cold shower to relax my muscles. I washed my hair with my coconut shampoo and conditioner. Once done I got out and got dressed. I brushed my hair and then walked into my room to find someone on my bed.

"What are you doing in here" I said

"I'm sorry, I was looking for the bathroom and I found your room. It's very beautiful. I'm Lillian" she said

"yeah I know and thanks and the bathroom is in there" I said as I pointed to the bathroom door.

"thank you" Lillian said as she walked past me and closed the door behind her

I got my bag ready. I grabbed my bar grips and put them in my bag. When I put my bad on my chest I heard the bathroom door open.

Lillian walked out and said "so do you enjoy playing sport" she said

"yeah I dance, it's a sport" I said

"no it's not" Lillian said "volleyball is a sport"

"okay yeah it is, so is horse jumping, and gymnastics" I said looking at my picture of me and Star-Dancer. He was rearing up and my dad took the picture for me.

"okay where, a horse is just a horse that does what the trainer wants, so horse's are just and animal" Lillian said

"um no there not just an animal" I said getting mad, but not mad enough

"yeah, whatever' she said as she left my room I followed her

"okay lets get this straight here, my horse is my best friend, my dad bough him for me from my friend Zoey, parents. He stays out in our barn that we have here. He a true friend. I tell all me secrets to, everything at happens at dance, school, camp, anywhere I go. When I return I go straight to him and tell him everything that happened when I was away" I said

Just then the door to my dad's room opened up and the girl from m dad's picture on his desk in his office. She was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair, and eyes to match. She was dressed in jeans and a brown t-shirt. My dad followed out after her, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"okay girls what the problem" she said. I think her name is Bella

"dad tell her the a horse isn't just an animal, its people's best friend" I said

"Brooklyn don't you have gymnastics to get to" my dad said as that girl looked at him like he was nuts

"oh my god" I said as I ran into my room grabbed my bag and put it on my back. Grabbed a black hair tie and put my hair up. I ran out of my room as everyone looked at me. When I got to the stairs I could believe what I saw

"did you work on your flips, cause if you don't coach is going to kill you if you don't" it was Zoey and she was also in pink short-shorts and a pink tank-top.

"yeah I got it" I said as I turned around and started doing back flips down the stairs. When I got to the bottom I got back on my feet and ran to get my shoes on.

'nice bro" Zoey said

"oh yeah forgot something. Bella, Lillian, this is my best friend Zoey" I said

"hi" they both said

'hurry up Micah is going to be here any minute" zoey said

"why do you just ask him out already" I said

"I'll do that when you tell Johnny" zoey said

I blushed "okay now I want to know what's going on" my dad said as he came down stairs and crossing his arms over his chest

"nothing daddy, I have to go. I love you" I said as we all walked out of the house. As a sliver car came in with 2 guys in it, one in back and one driving.

"well how's sleeping beauty" Micah said

"shut it, I woke up in a freezing cold shower and no breakfast, and my phone was off" I said

"we'll now you own me" Johnny said as he came up to me and handed me a McDonalds bag

"here" I said as she kissed Johnny on the check and we both blushed

'Brooklyn" my dad said as I looked at him and smiled

'sorry daddy" I said as we hopped in and left

'oh my god I love this song" I said as Luke Bryan's song play it again came on the radio

"I know it your favorite. I also got you apple juice and two egg, bacon, and cheese brisket" Johnny said as we pulled out of my drive way

"thank you" I said as I started eating my bagel

When we got to the gym, coach was really mad, and I told her that we hit traffic in the city, that what happens in the city. I love uneven bars. It's my favorite thing in gymnastics I like to do. Or either it's the balance beam.

After practice Johnny picked us up, we went to subway. On the way home I though about my dad and mom. I always wanted to met her and now I can I just don't know now.

After we dropped Zoey and Micah off at their houses. When we pulled into my house and there was no car anywhere in sight. Johnny shut the car off and said "so how is star-dancer" he asked

"I don't know I haven't seen him yet" I said

"lets go for a ride" Johnny said

"sure" I answered him he got out came around and opened the door for me. He held out his hand and I took it. So we walked hand in hand to the stables.

(Jacob's Pov)

After they left. Bella said she had to get her thing. She wanted to move in with me and Brooklyn. And I said it was okay.

So after they left, I went to the Pick'n'Save. Shopped for food, after I was done shopping I went back for flowers. I bough Brooklyn a few lilies and white roses, her favorite, and I grabbed a dozen red roses for Bella. I though I should do something nice for her.

When I got home I parked the truck in the garage, I went and put the food away. I put the roses in a vase next to Bella's side of our bed. I went into Brooklyn's room and placed the flowers in a ribbon I found on her floor, rapped it around the flowers and set them on her pillow.

I made her bed, and grabbed her cloths that were dirty. I put them in the washer. I made my bed, took a shower, and got dressed in something nice. I was going to make dinner for my family.

I heard a car drive into the drive way. I went to the window in the living room. I saw Brooklyn and Johnny holding hands they were walking towards the stables where star-dancer was.

So I went back to cooking the dinner I was making.

(Brooklyn's Pov)

As Johnny opened the door to the stables I turned around, I though I saw my dad in the window I shrugged it off and turned around to see Johnny walking into the stables. I followed him. At the end of the stables there was 4 stalls, 2 of them were in use. One was for star-dancer and the other was for Johnny's horse, a thoroughbred, Champion, was his name.

We got our tack and started tacking up the horses. When we were done I went into the house to change. I ran up stairs to my room, went into my dresser and through on a pair of jeans. Then ran back down stairs, I almost fell down the stairs but my dad caught me.

"careful young lady" he said as he put me back on me feet. As a car pulled in. Bella and Lillian came out and started bring in boxes.

'okay, I going for a ride with Johnny I'll be back in a while.' I said as my mom walked in by us

"why don't you help bring in boxes, brook" Lillian said as she set down a box on the couch

"okay 1. My name is Brooklyn, not brook I hate when people call me that. And 2. Have a life that I love, and 3. I'm gong on a ride so I don't have to help you it's time for you to earn your trust to me. I don't trust people easily. I trust my dad, friend, Grandpa Black, and my aunts and uncles" I said as I was trying to stay calm

"fine go we don't need your help anyways" Lillian said

"girl's enough of this. Lillian your room is across from Brooklyn's" Bella said as I gave her a look saying I-need-my-old-life-back.

"okay dad. I'll see you later" I said as I walked past them

"young lady get back here" my dad said point to the ground

"what" I said

"listen your going to start acting nicer to your new mom and your new, twin sister" my dad said

"dad I don't even know anything about my mom, or her for that matter" I said I said as I want to start crying "and another thing. I've always wanted to meet my mother, and now I just don't know anymore. I'm going now before anything else happens" I said as I walked out the door

"Brooklyn are you okay" Johnny said as I went into his arms and cried a little. I turned around and saw my dad, mom, and sister, looking at us. "can we just go please" I said and Johnny just nodded

We got on and I heard my dad say "Brooklyn if you get on that horse, your going to quit dance" he said

"fine as long as I have my friends I can be free. Just go complain to my mom how I'm the perfect daughter that you wanted" I said as I turned my horse around to look at him. My dad was on the verge of losing it. He was shaking, like their was no end to the world.

"Brooklyn can we talk his over" he said as calmly as possible for him in his condition

"yeah when I get back" I said "come on Johnny, lets go" I said as I turned around. I kicked a little in star's side and we started running. There was a fence around the yard. I looked at Johnny and pointed to the fence. He nodded.

"come on boy, let do this" I said as we started going faster, as we jumped over the fence I though I saw Johnny doing the same thing, but a few feet away. We then looked back and I saw my dad shaking his head, then going back into the house.

I then turned star around and we started running away. I wanted to get away but where would I go, what would I do when I got there. Slowing down I saw Johnny catching up with us. I stopped and waited for him.

"are you going to be okay" he said

"I just want to be alone for a while" I said

"I need to get to basketball practice. Is it okay if I leave" Johnny said

"yeah it's okay" I said as Johnny started headed back

"star, I just don't know anymore. I mean my dad just re-met my mother. What should I do" I said as I bend down and hugged him. He started in a direction and I didn't care.

I got off star and walked over to where there was a tree trunk. I sat down on it and just as I did that, a big crack of lighting burst into the sky, making star-dancer run away, and making it also rain. I was somewhere in the woods, I don't even know where to go. I was lost and I wanted my dad.

(Jacob's Pov )

It was dinner time and it started raining about 25 minutes ago. I was in the kitchen when I saw star dancer running to the fence, jumping it and then stopped by the back door.

"Jacob" Bella said "where Brooklyn" just then Lillian came in

"I don't know" I said as I walked out to get star-dancer, he does like me, but I got him. I walked him back into the stables, took off the tack and few star. I looked at him and said "where is she boy" and he turned his head to face the woods

I ran to the house "Brooklyn's in the woods somewhere I have to go look for her" I said

"go I can manage here" Bella said

"but what about dinner Bella I know I was making it for us but Brooklyn needs me more right now. I have to find her" I said

"go we'll wait here" Bella said

With that I left into the woods. My werewolf half took over me, and I found her sent. Within minutes of running I found her. Brooklyn was lying down, her hair and cloths where soaked through, her hair was across face in pieces. Her hands where on the ground close to her chest.

I moved some of her hair and felt her for-head, it was freezing cold. I picked her up and ran back into the house.

When I got there I burst into the house, Lillian and Bella where on the couch and when I came in they, Bella was rushing up to her. "hurry Jacob"

I nodded and walked up the stairs with the other two following me. I walked into her room placed her in bed, put the covers over her to warm her up. Bella had a wash rag that has really hot, and placed it on her for-head.

I grabbed the flowers from before and place them in a vase that was on her desk. I walked out of the room and walked into mine. I sat on my bed and said "I'm so sorry Brooklyn, please, please, forgive me. I'm so sorry" I said as I saw tears coming down eyes.

Bella came in and got into bed falling asleep when her head hit the pillow. Lillian was in her new room, putting her things away. I walked into Brooklyn's room and sat here in her desk chair. I started looking around at all the pictures. My favorite one was above her head.

It was me and Brooklyn, last year at Christmas. I was in nice cloths and Brooklyn was sitting across from me. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a sliver bow around the waist. She hand her right arm around my neck and her left one armed my dad's neck. I think Paul took the picture, but I wasn't sure. I watched as Brooklyn laid there and I couldn't help her. I just sat in the chair. Next thing I knew I was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 A Great Recovery

(Jacob's pov)

I woke up and saw Brooklyn who was still fast asleep. She held the blankets closer to her. I got up and walked to the one of the hall closets, grabbed the electric blanket. I walked back into Brooklyn's room to find Bella changing the wash-rag. I didn't hear her walk into her room, but whatever, I placed the blanket on her, plugged it into the wall and turned it up to high.

The whole day went by, and nothing changed. Brooklyn moved, tossed and turned, once in a while. About 5:30 pm I went up and checked on her. She wasn't up, but her fever has gone down.

I was looking out her window, when Brooklyn caught my eye. Her eyes opened real slow and she said 'daddy' in a very low, ridged voice.

'oh my god' I said as I walked around her bed, sat down, and hugged her. I herd bella and Lillian come in.

'I'm sorry daddy' Brooklyn said as I started crying

'I'm sorry too Brooklyn' I said

'I sorry for what I said' Brooklyn said as she looked over at bella and Lillian 'I'm sorry mom' I said as my mother came over and hugged me along with Lillian

'we're also so Brooklyn' bella said as she let go and walked out of the room

A few minutes later, she walk in with a bowl of warm homemade chicken soup, setting it on her night stand she said 'this is for you' she said as Lillian and bella walked out

'daddy' she said

'yeah'

'I'm sorry' she said and it broke my heart

'it's fine' I said as I hugged her again

'I got you flowers yesterday, I wanted to give them to you but you when out, and we had that fight, and then you got sick. I got so worried that you wouldn't get better' I said

'thanks daddy. And I'm sorry I was just mad, angry, and upset. I didn't want someone to barge in on our parade' Brooklyn said

'I know it's a big step, but I'm just making sure your safe. I wanted to punch a wall yesterday, but I didn't. I didn't want you hurt, I saw star come back without you, I was so worried, so I went to look for you, so I found you and I wanted to stay that I was sorry' I said

'how about where both sorry' Brooklyn said

'yeah, your right. You come down stairs when your ready' I said as I let go of her and she grabbed my arm

'can you tell mom to come here' she said

'sure' I said as I left her room, I walked down stair to find bella and Lillian watching something on TV. 'bella she wanted you' I said

'okay' bella said as she got up and walked up stairs

(Brooklyn's pov)

I waited for my mom to get here and she did 'yes Brooklyn' she said as she sat on my bed

'can you help me' I said

'sure. What do you need help with' she asked

'can you help me into the bathroom, I need a really hot bath' I said as I moved the covers of me and tired to stand up but as soon as I stood I fell.

'it's okay' she said 'I used to fall down a lot when I was a kid. I was always tripping and falling, but your dad was here to catch me.' she said

'really' I said

'yeah, he was always there to pick up the pieces' she said as she helped me up

'he sound like he was your hero' I said as we walked into the bathroom.

She helped me sit down on the toitel and said 'yeah he was and he still is' as she helped me take off my cloths. She stated the bath.

She helped me in and then helped me sit down. 'yeah, a few weeks ago I was particing a part in the returne and I tripped and fell down a the stairs, then he caught me at the end' I said 'when I was little and I always fell trying to walk he was always here. When I was 5 I asked about my mom' I stopped I didn't know how far to go.

'what did he say about me when you asked' mom said

'he said you left because you were scared' I said

'I was and now I'm not' mom said she sat on the toliet

'when I was little, I think I was 2 or 3. I met my uncle's and aunts.' I said smiling

'who's your favorite' my asked

'we'll I love my aunt Emily and uncle sam and his son, Derek, he kind of a jurk' I said

My mom laughed as well 'yeah sam is has a little tempure' she said as I laughed

'yeah. My favorite uncle is quil, he so funny and him and Claire, there daughter, lizzy, she so much like him' I said

'I've missed so much' mom said

'why don't you and Lillian come down with us tomorrow' I said

'sure, I'd love that. Is there anything else that you need' she said

The water felt so nice on my body, then I said 'can you go get my cell phone it's in my purple backpack' I said

'sure' she said and left. A few moments later she came back with my galaxy 3 cell phone

'I'm going to play some music, could you go and grab my sweat pants, and a shirt for me too' I said

'yes I can' she said as she went in to my room. I heard the dresser door open and got some cloths

She came back with a pair of yoga pants and a purple tank top. 'it this okay' she said

'yeah that fine and thank you' I said as she put the cloths on the toliet seat

'yup anything else' she asked

'nope' I said popping the "p". my mother left and I saw scrolling through my music when I found a song I wanted to listen too. It was Feelin' myself, from will. I. am., and miley Cyrus.

About 20 minutes later. I got out and dried off and put my cloths on. I went into my room to find a white full bloom rose on my night stand. I read the card it said hope you get better,

Your friend, Johnny

I almost cried. He is so sweet. I put it in with the other ones that my dad bough for me. I ate my soup and relaxed in my bed for awhile.

When I was done I walked down stairs to find Lillian coming up to bed. Even if it was 8 she went to bed whenever she wanted. We didn't say anything as we pasted each other. I walked down the stairs to find my dad looking for something to watch as my mom was reading a book on the sofa.

'dad, ghost adventures is on' I said as I came and sat by him taking the remote from him and switching the channel

'really Brooklyn' my mom said looking at me

'yeah I love watching anything with ghost in it. It's like a scary movie' I said as ghost adventures started playing

'okay then' she said as she began to continue to read her book

'dad, since where going to grandpa black's could mom and Lillian come please. I really miss my uncle's' I said

'yeah they can come, I know you miss Paul sooooooo much' he asked as he gave me a questionable look

'I don't, I miss the others, and stop talking about paul' I said as I blushed and dad got up

'I'm heading up for bed, bella you going to join me' he asked

'yeah' she said. With that they headed up for bed, and I stayed down to watch ghost adventures

A few minutes later I heard someone walking down the steps. I looked and Lillian said 'don't worry I didn't mean to scar you' she said

'you didn't scar me, you startled me' I said as she sat down on the couch next to me 'oh, so what do you like to do'

'I play volleyball, that's all though' Lillian said

'oh' was all I could get out I was too much into my show

'so what are we watching' Lillian said

'ghost adventures' I said

'oh' Lillian said as we both hear something going on up above us, where our parents room is. We both started laughing at the noise we heard.

'okay then. When we go and see the family tomorrow I have a plan we can do to confuse my werewolf uncle' I said as, Lillian nodded. We both got comfortable on the couch

As we continued to watch ghost adventures we both started falling asleep.

(Bella's pov)

After me and Jacob, said that we were off to bed. Once I got into the bedroom I went into his closet and looked for one of his shirts. I grabbed a marron color t-shirt, then went to my dresser and grabbed some underwear. I walked into the bathroom and changed. I walked out and jake was grabbed a pair of sweatpants to put on.

(fluffy started here)

I went and I put my cloths on the laundry basket. As I did that I felt Jacob's arm warm, muscular arms around my waist. 'Jacob' I said so breathy as he started kissing my neck.

'yes' he said as I leaned back into him

I moaned as he kept kissing me. I turned around, smiled. He smiled at me and I pushed him on the bed, and jumped on him, straddling his hips. I bent down and kissed him as his hands slid into my shirt.

I lifted my arms, so he could take off my shirt. He through it to the floor as I started taking his off. When I was done with his shirt, my hands went all over his body 'you got more buff, on me' he nodded and I smiled.

He flipped us so that I was on bottom. He started kissing my neck down to my breast that were still in my bra. I moaned as my fingers roamed in his hair. I reached down for his jean button, as he kissed back up to my lips.

Jacob got off me and I helped him take off his pants. I was still in my bra and pants, I Jake was in his boxers. I missed him so much. He was so different from Edward, he's so much Hotter, and he understood me.

Jacob lifted me so that I was hanging on by my legs wrapped around his waist. He then kicked something, I wasn't really noticing it. He laid us down on the bed and I was on top. His arms when around me, and I felt his hands on the bra clip, and he unclipped it.

It fell down, and he took it off. I smiled at this. He lifted me up so that I was on his side. He moved o that he was off the bed, he moved up me and found the button of jeans. He undid them and pulled them down he through them to the floor.

'jake' I said breathlessly. I just wanted him. I need him. And only him.

'yeah' he said as he was moving up me. He kissed me all the way down to my underwear line

'nothing' I said, breathy this time, like it was hard to breath on top of a mountain. My hand roamed through his hair. He pulled my underwear down and I reached of his boxers.

When we were both nude. I crawled over him and straddled him. I smiled as I bent down to kiss him. I knew that he could move into me as he did, I said 'un jake'

'did I hurt you' he asked as he looked at me, by moving my face so that he could look at it.

A tear came down my eye. 'slowly' I said and he nodded

'I'm sorry, honey' he said as be began to move.

After when seemed to be hours, we were done. It felt so nice. I got up and rested on my elbows. 'I'm going to go check on the girls' I said as he nodded and bent down to grab his boxers, and sweats.

(fluff just ended)

When we were 'dressed good enough' as Jacob called it. We headed down stairs. We both smiled at the sight. Brooklyn was sleeping, her head was on the arm of the couch, as Lillian was sleeping on her hips. They were both covered by a black quilt.

Jacob whispered in my ear 'lets just leave them'

'hold on' I said I ran back up stairs, I opened a box that was under the window. I grabbed my camera and ran back down stairs. I walked over to the tv and went in front of it. I lift m camera and clicked it to take the picture.

Once I got about 5 pictures, we both went back upstairs. We crawled into bed, and I rested my head on Jacob's bear chest. With his hands around me, he said 'Bella, what are you thinking about'

'about the next one' I said as I knew he didn't know what I was talking about

'the next one?' he said looking at me

'our next baby, Jacob. I want a little boy and maybe a few more after that' I said smiling as I leaned up to kissed him. As I backed off I was still smiling.

'I think I can live with that' he said as he leaned back. Before I knew it we both fell asleep.


	6. Sorry 2

hey sorry my great readers. i got got my laptop to work again, cuz i needed a charger cord. now that i have them i will be updating my story in about a week or less, or new week, and then placing my new one about embry. and since he's my favorite charter other then jacob. ill be writing about them. i have my school homecoming this week nd i'm trying to get money for my foregin exchange student, so i dont know how long i'll be on. i'll update as much as i can.


End file.
